Destroy the Pines
by CARTOONS YO
Summary: Bill wants to destroy the pines so he can unleash evil into the world. I got this idea from the song Black widow, OCs as well
1. He's back

Saitama, Japan

"Mr. Hayashi!" exclaims Mr. Sato.

"What is the problem?" Hayashi asks.

" There is a strong energy force going on in the U.S, specifically in Oregon. Some scientist think it's coming from the you know whats" he responds.

" It can't be, you need all three journals to activate the portal and we buried all three journals in different parts of the world" replies Hayashi.

"According to the tracker, they've all been found" says Sato.

"Still whoever found it would have had to bring it to one place" said Hayashi."There's just no way someone could have found all of them".

"There's always a chance" said Sato.

"Wherever it is we need to stop before HE finds out about it" says Hayashi.

"Understood" says Sato running off.

Gravity Falls, Oregon

"Who wants breakfast?" asks Grunkle Stan.

"ME" Dipper and Mabel say at the same time, "Jinx, double jinx, TRIPLE JINX".

"Ok,ok you both are jinxed" says Stan. "Look guys I, um, have to make more attractions, so i'll be busy somewhere but don't look for me" he lies and sneaks off to the vending machine to his 'lair'

"Um ok" says Mabel.

Tokyo, Japan

"So, they think they can hide it from me huh, well i have news for them I see everything, come along kijutsu-si, we have to make a 'special' trip".

"Hai masuta Bill" said kijutsu-si(illusionist).

Saitama, Japan

"Have you figured out what happened" asks Hayashi.

"No, but I think i've almost figured out" responds Sato.

"Afternoon gentlemen" says Bill who came out of thin air.

"H-hi Bill" stutters Hayashi. "W-what made you c-come to v-visit".

"Oh just dropping by, anyway what are you doing" says Bill.

"Oh you know just taxes and college funds" says Sato.

"Really, thats the story you're going with ok" Bill says getting angrier, "If you haven't noticed I see everything that goes on whether you realize it or not, and if you ever lie to me again i'll kill your families while you're sleeping" says Bill smiling.

"Bill, something is wrong, I think someone has all the journals" says Sato.

"You are correct" says Bill.

"You have stop it" says Hayashi.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughs Bill.

"What's so funny" asks Hayashi.

"You think i'm going to stop it" laughs Bill.

"But you have to or else it will happen again" says Sato.

"Of course it's going to be stopped" says Bill turning red. "You are going to stop it".

"I'm too weak and i'm just a human" pleads Sato.

"You won't go alone, you remember kijutsu-si" introduces Bill. Kijutsu-si steps out of a dark corner.

"woah she scared me" says Hayashi.

"What are we even supposed to do, or go" asks Sato.

" I want you to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon and obliterate the Pines family" says Bill.

"You're crazy, i'm not killing children" Screams Sato.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right" says Bill stabbing and choking Sato, "Who saved you after you almost perished when the someone first unlocked the journal's portal, me so do as I say or else i will have you slowly disintegrate organ by organ" threatens Bill.

"Yes Bill" gags Sato.

"NOW GO" screams Bill as Hayashi and Sato scramble to leave.

"Kijutsu-si" calls Bill.

"Hai masuta Bill?" she asks.

"I want the Pines are obliterated so i can use the portal to unleash Pure evil into the world, and I want those idiots killed as well" says Bill.

"Hai" she replies then follows the other two.


	2. The start of something bad

BTW there will be a small cliffhanger

Gravity Falls, Oregon

"Hey Mabel come check this out" says Dipper.

"What is it?" asks Mabel.

"Listen to this, The illusionists, a demon who gains someones trust by transforming into those closest to you, she then turns her victims insane due to the fact that they have an illusion that they see someone who really isn't there. She drives them so insane that they end up dying."

"That's so cool" exclaims Mabel.

"But listen to this, I am the only known person to live from a visit from the illusionists" reads Dipper.

"How would did the author even know that they saw the illusionists?" asked Mabel.

"She will first appear in dreams, then she starts to appear randomly but only glances of someone you know isn't there, next she begins to mock someone close such as communicating with you, after that you will slowly become insane as she appears everywhere to the point where you don't know if you're seeing or talking to an actual person or her".

"Okay this story just got creepy" said Mabel.

"The only way to stop her is if-, what the heck the page is all ripped" said Dipper.

"It's fine Dipper, she clearly wouldn't be visiting us anytime soon" said Mabel.

"True, well i'm going to bed now" replied Dipper.

"it is pretty late, but Soos and I are going to stay up all night watching The adventures of GiGi and MooMoo" she said pulling out the DVDs.

"Eww you mean the movie that has like 7 sequels" asked Dipper.

"Yup" she said skipping out the room. Dipper closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

"Dipper" someone whispers, "Dipper help me".

"Mom is that you" Dipper asks, "Where are you?"

"Dipper please help me"

"Where are you I can't see anything" He asks again. All of a sudden there is an enormous bright light.

"Dipper come quick I need your help". Dipper sees a dark figure moving closer to him.

"Mom is that you" Dipper screams, "You're scaring me stop".

"Don't you want to give me a hug" the dark figure sticks out it's arms.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Dipper screams.

"Please give me a hug" the dark figure continues to come closer.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME" Dipper screams again. The dark figure continues to come closer.

"STAY AWAYYYYYYY-" "Dipper wake up" says Grunkle Stan.

"What just happened?" Dipper asks.

"You've been screaming stay away for some reason" Stan answers.

"What time is it?" Dipper asks.

"It's like 3 am just go back to sleep" responds Stan. Dipper goes back to sleep.

"Dipper" says a voice.

"Mabel is that you" he asks.

"Yes brother i'm right here" responds the voice.

"Where" he asks walking the mystery shack. All of a sudden he sees Mabel at the front door with her back to him.

"Come on Dipper, I want to show you some" she says walking out the door.

"Mabel it's 3:15 can't this wait til morning"says Dipper. Mabel walks out the door into a giant gust of mist.

"Mabel come back" he says running after her, " we're going to get in trouble". he says trying to find her. All of a sudden two headlights appear out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHH" screams Dipper when he releases the headlights are coming really close to him. Then Dipper wakes up screaming and finds that he's on the couch.

"Wow Dipper i've never seen anyone sleep so long before" says Stan. Dipper looks at a clock and see that it's 2 o'clock.

"Where's Mabel?" he asks.

"I'm right here, why?"

"Why did you walk out of the house this morning" Dipper asks.

"What are you talking about, I'm the one who found you outside" she replies.

"WHAT?"


End file.
